Enchanted To Meet You
by animegalnya
Summary: AU. Tsukiyomi Ikuto is the prince of the Kingdom of Easter. Hinamori Amu is the princess of the Kingdom of Seiyo. In order to strengthen the bond between the two kingdoms, an arranged marriage has been decided…but Amu wants nothing to do with Ikuto! A story of adventure, drama, possible humor, and true love! Amuto! With some Kutau and little bits of Rimahiko and Yairi.
1. First Meeting

Enchanted to Meet You

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! or the Taylor Swift sing 'Enchanted,' which is where I got the idea for the title of this story.

Summary: AU. Tsukiyomi Ikuto is the prince of the Kingdom of Easter. Hinamori Amu is the princess of the Kingdom of Seiyo. In order to strengthen the bond between the two kingdoms, an arranged marriage has been decided…but Amu wants nothing to do with Ikuto! A story of adventure, drama, possible humor, and true love! Amuto! With some Kutau and little bits of Rimahiko and Yairi. Rate T for language and Ikuto's teasing.

Okay, so I got this idea and I really wanted to try it out. Sorry for starting stories when others aren't finished yet…I just had to share this! Enjoy!

Chapter 1

First Meeting

Hinamori Amu wanted to run-run far away. Just weeks away from turning eighteen, the young princess learned that she was to be in an arranged marriage-for the good of their kingdom of Seiyo and the neighboring kingdom of Easter. This marriage would forge a stronger alliance between the two kingdoms, as a war with a kingdom to the west was in the works. Why did she want to run?

Because she had never once met anybody from the neighboring kingdom in her entire life.

She looked at her reflection in her mirror, golden eyes tired as she brushed her mid-back length pink hair. She sighed sadly. She had never once left home, and was now to travel with her mother, the queen, to Easter to meet her future husband today. She hadn't been able to sleep, worrying that she might not like him…that he might not like her. She placed her brush on her desk placed a black x-shaped clip on the left side of her head. She looked at her magenta dress, a nice dress with tulle in the skirt to make it more poofy and tank top straps. She wore black ballet flats and had minimal makeup on. She checked her appearance one final time before exiting her room.

"Are you ready to meet your fiancé?" Rima, her lady in waiting, asked, falling into step beside her.

Amu sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Rima shrugged. "I'll be with you and the queen every step of the way."

Amu smiled a little at her long-time friend. "Thank you."

The carriage ride to Easter was about an hour long, and spent with Amu being quizzed on different things about the neighboring kingdom that she had had to study over the previous week.

When they arrived, the queen, Amu, her younger sister Ami, Rima, and one of the royal body guards who was also a knight named Kukai, exited the carriage and walked up the front steps into the castle. A servant led them down a couple long hallways before stopping them in front of two large double doors. She opened the doors and a man made an announcement, informing the occupants of the room of the newcomers' arrival.

Amu kept her eyes on the floor, wanting to disappear, to run away, not even wanting to look at the man she was to marry against her will. But she didn't protest once…because she was a princess, and getting married to strangers is sometimes a thing that princesses do. 'What moron came up with that idea?' She thought to herself. She stopped walking when her mother and sister did, with Rima and Kukai behind them.

Her mother smiled and curtsied. "Hello, King Aruto and Queen Souko. May I present to you my daughters, Princess Amu, my oldest, and Princess Ami, my youngest."

Amu still didn't look up, only give a curtsy as her introduction as her sister curtsied, the youngest Hinamori smiling, excited to be in a new place for the first time.

Aruto and Souko smiled kindly at them.

"And may we present to you our children, our daughter Princess Utau, and her older brother Prince Ikuto." Souko introduced them.

Utau stood from her throne and curtsied. "Pleased to meet you all." She sat back down, glanced at Kukai, who smiled at her, and then quickly looked away from him.

"Onee-chan, look up." Ami whispered to her sister.

Amu held her breath before slowly looking up…straight into the blue eyes of Tsukiyomi Ikuto. She slowly, quietly, exhaled, glad he didn't look twenty years older than her and wasn't an unattractive dork. No, he was FAR from those things. She hated to admit it, but he was TOTALLY neither of those two things. She had already heard from her mother that he was six years older than her, making him twenty-four years old with her soon turning eighteen years old. He had navy blue hair and a slim figure. He stood, and realized that he was definitely taller than her, but not to the point where he would tower over her.

Ikuto gave a slight bow. "It's nice to meet you all." He said this, but his eyes focused only on Amu.

The older royals smiled at their children.

"Ikuto, why don't you take Amu on a tour of the gardens? We'll meet you in the parlor for tea when you're done." Souko suggested.

Ikuto looked…hesitant? He nodded. "Yes, mother." He walked towards Amu and offered his arm to her, whish she reluctantly accepted, placing her hand on his arm. "Shall we?"

Amu glanced up at him and nodded. "Yes."

Ikuto then led her out of the throne room and down a couple hallways until they were outside in a large garden, with a good-sized hedge maze and different fountains throughout the garden.

Amu was amazed. Of course they had their own large garden at home, but this was by far much better-more grand. Their walk had been totally quiet, and she wondered if she had done something wrong, when he suddenly spoke.

"You don't want to be here." It wasn't a question.

Amu looked up at him. "Excuse me?" But she knew what he meant.

Ikuto sighed. "You'd rather be at your own castle, not being forced to meet a complete stranger. Am I correct?" He looked at her.

Amu was speechless at first, before looking at some flowers in front of them and replying, "…of course. I only found out a week ago." She took her hand off his arm, crossing her arms over her chest. "Look, I don't want to sound horrid, but I don't want to marry you. I don't even know you."

Ikuto chuckled. "I already knew you would feel that way-because I feel the same way."

Amu kept her eyes focused on the flowers. "So what do you propose we do?"

Ikuto shrugged. "Get to know each other?"

Now, Amu had little to no experience with other princes, let alone boys in general, since the only boys she knew were her few friends in the palace. So, of course when presented with the opportunity to flirt or talk at all, her "other character" came out-what some members of her kingdom had come to call her "cool and spicy façade."

She still didn't look at him. "Whatever. I just want to get this over with, alright?" She mentally punched herself. 'What was THAT for?!'

Ikuto raised an eyebrow, intrigued by the young princess. He was used to girls falling all over him-so this was, to put it simply, weird. He noticed her looking at a bush full of white roses. "Do you like those?"

Amu still wouldn't look at him, shrugging her shoulders. "They're alright, I guess."

"You can have one, if you would like one."

Amu nodded, having wanted to ask but not wanting to switch "characters." She reached for a rose and suddenly gasped. "Ouch!"

Ikuto took a step closer to her. "What's the matter?"

Amu held her hand close to her chest. "I pricked my finger on a thorn." She frowned.

Ikuto pulled a handkerchief from his pants pocket. "Here, give me your hand."

Amu kept her eyes on her hand, doing as she was told, wondering what he was going to do.

He then wrapped his handkerchief around her finger, placing the rest of it in her hand. "There, that should stop the bleeding." He carefully picked a rose from the bush, one without thorns, and placed it behind her ear. "There."

Amu chose then to finally look up at him. And for a moment, she stopped breathing. His face was close to hers, but not to the point where their noses would be touching. He had unidentifiable expression on his face. Upon seeing her wide eyes, surprised by his closeness, a look of mischief touched his eyes.

"Something the matter?"

Amu blushed, breathing once again, looking away from him. "Thank you for your kindness. We should rejoin the others for tea."

Ikuto nodded. "Alright." He offered his arm to her once again, and she reluctantly put her hand on his arm.

After tea, Amu returned home with the others.

"So, dear, what did you think of him? You two seemed to hit it off pretty well. And that handkerchief…that was very kind of him." Her mother smiled.

"And he gave you a rose!" Ami beamed.

Amu had almost forgotten about the rose touched behind her ear. She looked at the handkerchief that she still held in her hand. "…I suppose…he wasn't all bad."

'But I won't give in. Never. I won't let this marriage happen.' She thought to herself as she got out of the carriage and walked to her room.

So? Thoughts? Review please!


	2. Thinking About You

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!

Tadase is a part of Easter's kingdom because he and Ikuto are friends in this story.

Chapter 2

Thinking About You

"Alright, take a break." Hotori Tadase said, sheathing his sword.

Ikuto did the same, the two taking a break of sword-fighting practice.

Ikuto sat on the grass, looking at the sky, thinking about the strange princess he had met the day before.

"Something on your mind, your highness?" Tadase sat next to him.

Ikuto kept his eyes on the sky. "Tadase…that princess…is it true she'd never left her home until yesterday?"

Tadase nodded. "That's what I hear. Her parents are very over-protective of both their children." He looked confused. "Why do you ask?"

Ikuto shrugged. "Just curious. I've left home several times, so I find it weird that she had never left home at all. How do her subjects greet her?"

Tadase thought back on what he had heard from his visits to town. "According to our subjects that had visited there, there is a balcony over-looking the main village in their kingdom where she makes daily appearances." He smiled at his friend, amused. "Why the curiosity? Interested in your fiancé?"

Ikuto stood. "I'll be in my room, call for me when it's time to practice again." He then headed to his room, thinking. 'A sheltered life up until now…it must be lonely.'

Amu sat on her bed, braiding a lock of her hair, thinking. She sighed. "This is crazy."

There was a knock at her door. "Your highness? May I come in?"

"Yes." Amu called back.

Rima entered her room with another palace servant, Nagihiko. Rima curtsied while Nagihiko gave a slight bow before approached her, closing the door behind them.

Amu smiled at her friends. "Hello."

Rima sat on the edge of Amu's bed, smoothing out her skirt while Nagihiko stood next to the bed.

"Want to hear some news?" Nagihiko asked, smiling. Daily, sometime after lunch, her two friends would come into the young princess's room and tell her all about things they had heard when going into town that morning, as well as the usual palace gossip. It was Amu's way of keeping up with things in the world outside of the palace.

Amu smiled and nodded. "Go ahead."

"I overheard another servant saying that she heard the queen mention that prince Ikuto will be come here tomorrow." Nagihiko said.

Amu froze. "Why?"

Rima smirked. "What's wrong with him visiting his fiancé?"

Amu frowned. "I never agreed to be his fiancé!"

Rima shrugged. "The day you were born, the day he met you, it was decided."

Amu blinked. "Met…me? He met me when I was a baby? He would have been six…"

Rima nodded. "Yep. But he hadn't seen you since then until yesterday."

"How do you know this?" Amu asked, surprised by this information.

"There are servants here from when you were a baby, of course those stories would be traveling around at this time." Nagihiko shrugged.

Amu looked out her window. "…why didn't he tell me?"

Rima raised an eyebrow. "According to you, you gave him the cold shoulder most of the time. Why would he tell you when you were acting like that?"

Amu put her face in her hands. "…I don't know how to act around him. I want nothing to do with him, but at the same time I want to know how HE feels about this whole arranged marriage deal."

"Well, he's coming over tomorrow, so ask him then." Rima suggested.

Amu sighed, lowering her hands from her face. "…I hate having my fate decided for me. They can't expect me to be okay with this after only knowing about it for a week. I want to meet a guy on my own, fall in love, like a normal girl."

"Well, you aren't normal, you're a princess." Rima bluntly stated.

Amu rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks." She crossed her arms over his chest. "Whatever. I just don't ever want to see him again."

"Not even to return this?" Rima had jumped off her bed and made her way to Amu's desk, holding up the neatly folded, now cleaned, handkerchief that Ikuto had given her the other day.

Amu gasped, blushing lightly. "Rima!" She chased her friend around her room until she retrieved the cloth from her.

Rima and Nagihiko laughed.

"You should at least return it to him." Nagihiko smiled.

Amu sighed. "Fine. But I won't like doing it."

"Because you want to keep it?" Rima teased.

Amu blushed again. "RIMA!"

Okay, so this was short and not very plot-helpful, but it had to be written to set up the next chapter. Review please!


	3. Second Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!

Chapter 3

Second Meeting

Ikuto looked at the kingdom he had not been in since he was six years old…since the day he first saw her. He had traveled on horseback with his mother instead of taking a carriage to the kingdom of Seiyo. He dismounted his horse at the stables before he and his mother followed the knight, Kukai, who he had met two days prior.

Once outside the throne room, Kukai opened the doors. "They're waiting…" he faced the room. "…for…you…? Erm…ahem. Queen Midori? Where is the princess?"

Amu's throne was empty.

Midori sighed. "Her lady in waiting is getting her now. She…is being shy."

Ikuto glanced over his shoulder, hearing a commotion down the hall. He turned around completely to see Amu and a girl he assumed to be her lady in waiting. The other girl was in the process of quite literally dragging the young princess down the hallway.

"Stop being such a baby!" The girl said harshly.

"No! I'm against this!" Amu said, but only loud enough for Ikuto to hear, not their mothers. An amused smile danced across his face. He walked in their direction. He stopped a good twelve feet away from them and bowed slightly. "Hello, Hinamori-san."

Amu stopped struggling against Rima's tight grasp on her wrist and looked at Ikuto, embarrassed to have been caught fighting with her friend-fighting not to see him. "Oh, uh, Tsukiyomi-san."

Rima let go of Amu's wrist and curtsied. "Please to meet you, prince Ikuto. I am Rima, princess Amu's lady in waiting." She shot Amu a 'suck-it-up' glare before smiling back at him. "I will take my leave you." She then turned on her heel and walked back down the hallway…to hide around the corner with Nagihiko so they could listen in on their conversation.

Amu sighed, giving a small curtsy. "…I heard something that I want you to clear up."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what might that be?"

Amu looked at him. "Is it true that you met me the day I was born?"

Ikuto nodded his head. "Yes. The day you were born, and the announcement was made, my mother, father, sister, and I traveled here to meet you. It was decided that day that when you were older we would marry and unite the kingdoms."

Amu looked shocked. "You knew ever since then?"

Ikuto nodded.

Amu frowned. "Why did my parents wait to tell me?" She asked herself more than him, but he answered anyway.

"My mother says that your mother told her it was because they want you to grow up worrying about it." Ikuto said.

Amu crossed her arms over her chest. "Hmph. Like it makes any difference. I'm a prisoner in my own home, now I'm going to be a prisoner in the only relationship I'll ever have."

Ikuto frowned. "I don't want you to feel like you're a prisoner. Remember, I didn't ask for this, either." His expression softened. "When I met you, you were awake, eyes open. You were so small…" He looked at his hand. "When I held my finger to your small hand, you grabbed it, and wouldn't let go until your mother picked you up-that lasted for a good ten seconds." He looked at her. "Whether we like it or not, this has been arranged since that day. Obviously I can't marry you sister because she is much, much younger than I am as well as second in line for the throne."

Amu frowned. "I know." She thought of his story, the calm expression on his face as he told her of his meeting her for the first time…It made her wish she could remember that day.

"What's that?" Ikuto asked, looking at her right hand, where some cloth was sticking out from the sides of her closed hand.

Amu remembered the only reason she had left her room. "Oh, here." She handed him his handkerchief. "Thank you…for the other day."

Ikuto took his handkerchief back and nodded, tucking it into his pants pocket. "Don't worry about it."

"Ah, Amu! There you are!" Queen Midori rushed over to them. "Is everything alright?"

Amu and Ikuto nodded.

"I was just returning Tsukiyomi-san's handkerchief to him." Amu said.

Midori smiled. "Your father should be done with his meeting soon, why don't you wait in the throne room with prince Ikuto while I look for him with queen Souko?"

Amu wanted to protest, but her mother's 'listen to me' look stopped her. She sighed and nodded. "Yes, mother." She then led Ikuto into the throne room and sat on her throne, the two of them once again alone.

There was silence between them for a moment before:

"Why are you so opposed to this marriage?" Ikuto asked her. He looked at her. "Be honest."

Amu frowned, having not looked at him since before they entered the throne room. "Because I have no say in the matter. I don't like my life being controlled."

"Like being in here for seventeen going on eighteen years of your life?"

Amu looked at him then. "Don't talk about my life." She snapped.

Ikuto looked away from her again. "It must be lonely."

Amu frowned. "I have friends-yes, they all work here, but they're still my friends. I just…didn't know any of them until I turned thirteen when people close to my age started working here."

Ikuto nodded slowly, processing that. "So you were alone for that long?"

"I want to hit you so bad." Amu glared at him.

Ikuto faced her and shrugged, a hand in his pants pocket. "Go ahead, since I'm obviously so horrible that the thought of marrying me repulses you. But how can you know that for sure? Since you've already decided not to get to know me…"

Amu stood, cutting him off. "What is your PROBLEM?!" She said, getting all up in his face.

Ikuto looked down at her. "Why don't you tell me yours, first?"

The two stared at each other like that for a moment before Amu realized that their faces were only inches apart. She quickly looked away, only for him to gently grab her chin and turn her head so that she was facing him again.

"Listen. For years I wondered what kind of girl that small, fragile infant would grow up to be. I know you're upset, but I never said I wanted this, either. You don't seriously think that I didn't want to meet somebody normally and fall in love like a normal person? Of course I want that. But if we're going to be stuck together we might as well see what's there. Okay?"

Amu nodded slowly, surprised by the intensity in his voice and eyes. "Okay."

He released her chin, taking a step back from her. "I'll visit you tomorrow. Don't dress too fancy-we're going into town."

Amu looked shocked. "Wh-What?! But, my mother won't allow it…"

"Won't allow what?" Queen Midori asked, having just entered the room in time to hear Amu's statement.

Ikuto faced the king and queen of Seiyo and his mother. "I have invited Amu on an outing with me. I will take her through the village in front of the palace in your kingdom." He bowed slightly. "I will take very good care of her. Is this alright, your highnesses?"

The king thought about this. "…alright. But please protect her. She's out little girl."

Midori held her husband's hand, knowing the idea of their "little girl" getting married was a lot for him to handle.

Amu blushed at being called that in front of others who weren't family. "Dad!"

Ikuto looked at her. "Until tomorrow?"

Amu looked at her mom, who only nodded with a smile, before sighing and nodding in response. "Until tomorrow."

Review please!


	4. First Outing

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!

Chapter 4

First Outing

Amu was a mess. She had woken up early, around six in the morning, unable to sleep because she was so excited. She was going out today! OUT! She would finally get a taste of freedom, to meet her subjects at a closer distance than just from a balcony…and then she remembered who she had to go with.

Prince Ikuto, who was still a mystery to her, was the one who had suggested this outing in the first place, and the only reason both of her parents were letting her go. So technically, they were still being over-protective.

She sighed, going through her closet for the third time that morning. Since she had been cut off from most of the outside world her entire life, she didn't have many casual dresses, since she wore most of her outfits to formal events or her lessons. She decided on a black and white dress, entire dress was black, but there was a white underskirt that could be seen through a v cut in the fabric in the front of the dress A white ribbon also tied around her waist and she wore black ballet flats. She put two black x-shaped clips on the left side of her head to complete the look, only wearing a tiny bit of makeup.

After checking her appearance in her floor-length mirror, she nodded in approval and left her room.

"Good morning, your highness." Rima curtsied as soon as Amu exited her room.

Amu curtsied back, smiling. "Good morning."

"Well YOU'RE in a good mood." Rima smirked. "Does this have anything to do with a certain prince?"

Amu rolled her eyes. "No." She beamed. "I can't believe it! I get to meet people! PEOPLE!"

"What am I, chopped liver?" Rima joked.

Amu laughed. "Of course not, you know what I mean."

After breakfast, Amu waited in the front entry room for the last person she wanted to see at that moment. 'He IS the reason I'm even going out…' She shook her head. "Whatever." She grumbled.

"Princess? Prince Ikuto is waiting for you in the stables." Kukai said after entering the entry room and giving a slight bow.

Amu nodded. "Thank you." The two walked to the stables where Ikuto was already on his horse. Amu had ridden a horse only in the private arena at the back of the palace, but was good enough to ride a horse at a walk through the town. She nodded at Ikuto. "Tsukiyomi-san."

Ikuto nodded back. "Hinamori-san."

Amu mounted her horse so she was riding side-saddle.

"Ready?" Ikuto asked.

Amu nodded, smiling. "Yes."

The stable doors were opened, and they were off. The kept their horses at a walking pace as they left through the palace gates, with only Kukai and Ikuto's friend, Tadase, behind them.

Amu couldn't look at everything fast enough, her head constantly looking in a different direction as villagers greeted them. She smiled at everything, even pointing at things and telling Ikuto to look.

Ikuto was surprised to see this happy girl beside him. "So this is the real you." Ikuto smiled, amused by her behavior.

Amu blushed lightly, quickly looking away from him. "…it's just exciting, okay?"

Ikuto chuckled. "I'm glad you're excited. Would you like to get down and look around?"

Amu glanced at him and nodded.

As they dismounted their horses by a tree to the side of the village, Kukai and Tadase stayed on their horses, holding onto the other horses' reigns so that they would stay with them.

Ikuto offered Amu his arm, but she shook her head and said, "I'll be fine." He shrugged and walked next to her.

Just like when they had rode into the village, they were greeted by many villagers, all bowing and curtsying.

Amu smiled at them all, nodding back to all of them.

"Princess Amu?" A small girl asked.

Amu smiled at her and bent down so that she was at her eye level. "Yes, child?"

The girl smiled at her. "You're really pretty."

Amu smiled more. "Thank you. So are you, I like the braid in your hair."

The little girl giggled. "Thank you!" She noticed Ikuto and smiled, seeing his crown, and curtsied. "Is this prince your friend, princess Amu?"

Amu looked unsure of what to say. "Uh…"

"Yes, I'm her friend, from the neighboring kingdom of Easter." Ikuto said, placing a gentle hand on Amu's shoulder.

Amu froze at the contact, since her dress had spaghetti straps and he wore no gloves. She could have sworn some sort of electric shock had gone through her body, but she pushed that aside and smiled back at the little girl. "What is your name?"

"My name is Ran. And these three are my younger sisters-we're each a year apart." She motioned to the other three girls behind her. Ran had red hair.

"My name is Miki." A girl with blue hair curtsied.

"My name is Su." A girl with green hair curtsied.

"And my name is Dia." A girl with blond hair curtsied.

"Don't forget me!" A boy with black hair said behind them. "I'm Yoru! I'm their brother!"

The girls smiled, feeling bad for forgetting he was there. "Eh heh…sorry, Yoru."

"It's very nice to meet you all." Amu smiled.

A teenage girl approached them. "Oh, there you all are!" She noticed Amu and Ikuto and curtsied. "I'm sorry, these five are all orphans at the orphanage, they ran off during play-time."

The children frowned. "Sorry."

Amu smiled at the teenager. "It's alright, I'm glad to meet you all."

"How come you don't come out down here?" Miki asked.

"Miki, don't pry." The teenager said.

Amu shook her head. "It's fine." She looked at Miki. "It's a long story. Maybe I'll tell you someday, ok?"

Miki beamed and nodded.

"Alright, children, come on, snack time." The girl said.

"May I ask your name?" Amu asked the girl before they left.

The girl looked back at Amu and smiled. "My name is Yaya, and I help my parents run the town orphanage. You are welcome to visit anytime." She then hurried to follow the children who had ran ahead of her after they had waved good-bye to the royals.

"You're good with kids." Ikuto commented.

Amu shrugged. "I've helped raise Ami. I guess it just comes naturally for me." She noticed a nearby market, wandering in that direction.

Ikuto followed close behind her. "Town markets are good, everything is usually at least a couple hours fresher than at the palace because the goods come here before being sent to the palace. I hear that applies to both of our kingdoms."

Amu looked at all of the different fruits and vegetables. She found an apple stand and smiled.

"Good morning, your highnesses. How may I help you?" The merchant smiled as he bowed slightly.

Amu curtsied back. "How much for two apples?"

The man shook his head. "For your first time in town? Free! Your highness, you don't need to pay for these." He handed her two large red apples. "Enjoy!"

Amu surprised Ikuto by holding an apple out to him. "…here."

Ikuto blinked, genuinely surprised, since she obviously didn't want anything to do with him. "…thank you." He accepted the apple and held it in his hand. "Thank you." He repeated himself.

Amu thanked the merchant and began walking again, taking a bite of her apple without answering Ikuto, not wanting to say something she would later regret in front of any of the townsfolk. She smiled at the apple after chewing and swallowing. "It's delicious!"

Ikuto chuckled, having taken a bite of his own apple. He nodded in agreement as he chewed and swallowed. "Yes, it's very good."

As they reached a section of the market with different fabrics, Amu lightly moved her fingers from fabric sheet to fabric sheet. "So, Prince Ikuto?"

"Yes?"

"Do you do this much? Go out into town?" She asked.

Ikuto nodded. "My sister and I go into town quite often to greet our subjects. We've been doing so since I was ten years old."

Amu smiled a little. "Sounds great."

Ikuto looked at her as she looked at some yarn. "Do you knit?"

Amu shrugged. "A little, my mother has been teaching me for a couple months now."

They reached a table with lots of jewelry on it. One necklace immediately caught her attention. It was a silver chain with three beads on it-a pink in the middle and a white on each side of the pink bead.

Ikuto saw her admiring the necklace. He looked at the merchant and pointed at it.

The merchant smiled and nodded. "We made this one yesterday. The white beads are actually real pearls. You may have it, if you like, we have a couple more just like it that we've made."

Ikuto nodded, picking up the necklace. "Thank you."

Amu frowned. "What are you doing?"

Ikuto put on his "princely" smile. "Turn around and hold up your hair."

Understanding, Amu blushed lightly and did as she was told, feeling his fingers brush against her skin as he put the necklace on her before closing the clasp.

Ikuto took a step back and she turned around. He smiled kindly at her. "It looks beautiful on you."

Amu looked away from him. "You're just saying that."

Ikuto frowned. He walked up beside her and slowly took her hand in his. "Do you really think that?"

Amu jumped a little, surprised by the feeling of his warm hand on hers. "Y-Yes?" She looked up into his serious eyes. "Don't you? I mean, we still barely know each other, and on top of that this wasn't our ide…"

Ikuto cut her off. "So? I can call somebody beautiful if I choose to and mean it."

Amu looked at him with wide eyes, lips parted. She quickly pressed her lips together, looking away from him. "…What else is there to see here?"

And as Ikuto led her through town, not once did Amu move to let go of his hand.

Review please!


	5. Invitation

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Shugo Chara!

According to the Shugo Chara! Wiki, Amu's birthday is on September 24th, so that's what it is in this story.

Chapter 5

Invitation

After wandering through town, Amu had quickly let go of his hand before Kukai and Tadase could catch them. They had mounted their horses and returned to the palace, and then parted ways after saying a short good-bye.

Once back in his own kingdom, Ikuto headed straight to his room and kicked off his shoes before laying on his bed. He looked out his window, thinking about the princess that had captured his interest.

A couple hours later, he had nodded off, and was awoken by a knock at the door. "Your highness? There is a message for you." Tadase said from the other side of the door. After a moment of silence, Tadase called his name. "Are you asleep?"

"IKUTO WAKE UP NOW!" A voice that was clearly Utau's shouted from the other side of the door.

Ikuto sighed and got out of bed, walking to the door and opening it.

"You're welcome." Utau said before continuing on her way down the hallway.

Ikuto rolled his eyes at his younger sister. "What message, Tadase?"

Tadase handed him a white envelope. "It's from the kingdom of Seiyo. Would you like me to leave?"

Ikuto smirked. "I know you want to hear what it is."

Tadase shrugged. "Your choice."

Ikuto nodded and opened the envelope, pulling out a piece of parchment paper. "You are formally invited to attend her royal highness Amu Hinamori's eighteenth birthday ball. This is to take place a week from today on the twenty-fourth of September. The ball will begin promptly at 6:00 p.m. and will go until midnight. Formal-wear is to be worn. Gifts are to be presented unwrapped to the guards who will wrap them from there for the princess's safety. We hope to see you there. Best regards, King Tsumugu Hinamori and Queen Midori Hinamori." Ikuto read the letter.

Tadase smiled. "This is exciting, you haven't been to a ball in years." He frowned. "You ARE going, aren't you?"

Ikuto hesitated before answering. "…It would be rude not to attend." He closed his bedroom door.

"Wouldn't be the first time you refused a ball invitation." Tadase said quietly.

"I heard that." Ikuto said before walking to his bed and sitting on the edge, staring at the letter. "A ball, huh?"

Amu sat on her window seat, looking out at the leaves of the tall tree that stretched all the way up to her window. Autumn had already begun, and she knew the nights would start to get cooler. She looked at the dress mannequin that wore the dress she had chosen for her birthday ball. She wondered if Ikuto would come, but then quickly shook her head. "I don't care. I won't let this marriage happen. Just because he's attractive, he's still mysterious, and I can't tell what he's thinking. That's not the kind of person that I want to fall in love with." Although she told herself this, she lightly touched the bead and two pearls on the necklace that she still wore.

She sighed, pulling her knees to her chest. "Now what do I do?"

Short, I know, but next chapter will be MUCH longer! Review please!


	6. May I?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Shugo Chara! or the song 'Enchanted' by Taylor Swift, which is where this story got it's name and is the "slow song" that Utau sings in this chapter.

Chapter 6

May I?

Ikuto stood in the ballroom of the Seiyo Kingdom Palace with many other diplomats and royal families and their children. He wore his traditional "princely" clothes, all black and navy blue, as well as his prince crown. He stood with his hands at his sides, feeling anxious. At his last ball…

"Announcing his majesty, King Tsumugu Hinamori, and her majesty, Queen Midori Hinamori!" An announcer shouted into the room, catching everybody's attention, all others needing introduction already introduced.

The king and queen walked down the stairs leading into the ballroom, smiling at waving, until they reached the thrones at the other end of the ballroom. Ami was next.

Ikuto was about to leave, thinking it had been a bad idea to come when he noticed girls staring at him, and then…

"Announcing her royal highness, Princess Amu Hinamori!"

Ikuto looked to the staircase…and immediately stopped trying to leave.

Amu wore a light pink dress, with some tulle in the skirt to make it poofy, strapless, with a black sash around her waist, and black one-inch heels. She wore minimal make-up and wore her hair half-up in a bun and half-down, with her tiara on her head. She also wore white gloves that reached up to her elbows. But it was the necklace she wore that really caught his attention-the necklace he had given her a week ago. She walked gracefully down the stairs and to her throne beside her mother and next to her sister.

Tsumugu beamed and clapped his hands together. "Let the ball begin!"

Music began to play and people begun to dance.

Ikuto had followed her with his eyes, and now walked through the crowd to approach her. He stood in front of her throne. "Hello, princess."

Amu smiled kindly at him, but he knew it was an act. "Hello, prince Ikuto."

Ikuto held his hand out to her. "May I have this dance?"

Amu looked at her parents and sister, who all nodded encouragingly. She looked back at him and nodded, standing and walking to him, placing her gloved hand in his hand. She was led onto the dance floor, where he placed a hand on her waist and held her other hand up. She placed her other hand on his shoulder.

And so they began to dance.

"You look beautiful." He murmured in her ear.

Amu blushed lightly. "…thank you."

Ikuto chuckled. "Don't be so tense. This is your party, after all. You should have fun."

Amu shrugged. "I've never been fond of these parties. In the past, all I've had is guys who want power ask me to dance."

Ikuto smiled bitterly. "I can relate…I haven't been to a ball in a couple years because girls only saw my looks."

Amu looked at him. "You're lucky you could do so, my parents won't let me into the outside world, but they try so hard to get me to socialize at parties."

Ikuto shrugged, his bitter smile now gone and replaced with a frown. "My parents never approved of it, but didn't fight me on it. It's just…suffocating, having so many people who don't even want to really know you wanting your attention."

Amu stared at him, surprised that she had actually just learned something about him. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her hand on his shoulder. "…If it helps, your looks aren't why I'm dancing with you now."

Ikuto, curious, raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what is your reason?"

Amu didn't look at him, embarrassed. "…because…you're mysterious. I can't figure you out. It irritates me."

Ikuto looked amused now. "So you do want to get to know me?"

Amu blushed lightly again. "I didn't say that."

"It was implied."

Amu sighed. "…fine, I guess it wouldn't be so bad to get to know you."

Ikuto suddenly twirled her before pulling her closer to him, but not too close to the point that he would make her feel uncomfortable. "I would very much like to get to know you, as well."

Amu had begun to blush more. "Prince Ikuto…"

Ikuto shook his head. "Just Ikuto is fine."

Amu looked away from him. "…Then…just Amu is fine, as well."

Ikuto smiled at her. "I think we're making progress."

Amu rolled her eyes, but smiled a little. "I suppose."

The song ended then.

Somebody tapped her shoulder. "May I cut in?" A boy with brown hair and brown eyes asked.

Ikuto dropped his arms, watching Amu's reaction.

She forced her "princess smile" and nodded. "Of course." She looked back at Ikuto, thanked him for the dance, and then began to dance with the other young man as another song started.

Ikuto walked away, feeling…jealous?

"You're a prince from the kingdom to the north, correct?" Amu asked him.

The prince nodded. "My name is Satoshi. It's nice to meet you again, princess Amu."

Amu nodded. "How have you been?"

Satoshi shrugged. "I've been well. Yourself?"

Amu shrugged as well. "I've also been well." She found herself looking around for Ikuto as they danced. She found him leaning against a wall on the sidelines, ignoring dance offers from other girls. 'Why do I care what he does? He can dance with whoever he wants to. This marriage isn't going to happen. I've already decided to fight it.'

"Princess? Is there something on your mind?" Satoshi asked.

Amu snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh? Oh, no, just, uh, thinking that there are more people here than I thought there would be."

Satoshi nodded. "There are a lot of people here. But it's your eighteenth birthday, you're an adult now. It's a big deal."

Amu nodded. "I suppose."

The song ended and she thanked him for the dance. She walked towards Ikuto, only to be asked to dance by another prince. She danced with four more men before finally making it to Ikuto.

Ikuto stood leaning back against a wall with his hands in his pants pockets. He looked at her as she approached him. "You sure dance a lot."

Amu sighed. "I don't want to be rude." She leaned back against the wall next to him, arms behind her back. "So, enjoying the party?"

Ikuto chuckled. "Are you?"

"I asked you first."

Ikuto shrugged. "It was fine until we stopped dancing together."

Amu frowned. "There you go again-I can't tell if you mean that or if you're simply teasing me."

Ikuto smirked. "Can it be both?"

Amu rolled her eyes. "My point exactly."

Ikuto looked at her with a gentle expression. "I'm sorry. I really did mean it."

Amu looked at him. "Really?"

Ikuto nodded. "Really." He held out his hand. "One more dance?"

Amu smiled a genuine smile and nodded, taking his hand and following him back onto the dance floor.

This time, Utau sang the slow song that they danced to.

"I didn't know your sister sang." Amu said.

Ikuto nodded. "She usually only sings when I play my violin."

"You play the violin?" Amu asked, interested.

Ikuto nodded. "Since we were small she's sang and I played the violin."

"I was enchanted to meet you…" Utau sang.

Amu looked away from Ikuto, listening to the song.

Ikuto suddenly twirled her again, but this time he led her off the dance floor, still dancing with her. They danced until they were outside, and even then they continued dancing.

Amu giggled as he dipped her, and then pulled her back up, holding her close to him again, but again, not too close.

Ikuto smiled when she giggled, thinking that she was cute.

"Please don't be in love with someone else, please don't have somebody waiting on you…" Utau could be heard singing from inside.

Ikuto moved his hand from her waist and brushed a lock of stray hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"I was enchanted to meet you…" Utau sang the last couple lines of the song before the song changed to a more upbeat tune.

"…I would very much like to kiss you now, Amu." Ikuto murmured softly.

Amu blushed, feeling butterflies fill her stomach. "I-Ikuto…"

Ikuto leaned closer to her. "…may I?"

Amu looked away from him. "…I've never been kissed before."

"Then let's start with this." Ikuto kissed her forehead softly.

Amu blushed even more now. "I didn't give you my permission."

Ikuto chuckled. "Sorry, I'm a rebel."

Amu smiled shyly. "I guess you are."

Ikuto lightly touched her left cheek. "Happy birthday, Amu."

He was the first one besides her family and friends to say that all day. Overwhelmed with emotion, she hugged him, closing her eyes.

Surprised but not complaining, Ikuto wrapped his arms around her waist, returning the hug. "…I want to make this work, Amu. You intrigue me. I want to learn more about you. I want to be somebody that you want to be around."

Amu tightened her hold on him. "…I guess I can handle that."

Ikuto pulled a silver metal bracelet with a flower engraved on it out of his coat pocket. "My birthday gift to you."

Amu gasped. "It's beautiful!"

"May I?" Ikuto asked.

Amu nodded, watching as he slowly removed her gloves before letting him put the bracelet on her left wrist. She smiled at the bracelet, and then at him. "Thank you."

Ikuto smiled back. "You're welcome."

For the rest of the night, the two talked and danced, danced and talked, then danced some more. It was the best birthday Amu had ever had in her life.

Review please!


	7. Different

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!

Chapter 7

Different

After Amu closed her bedroom door behind her, she leaned back against the door and slid down to the floor, smiling. It had been a wonderful night-the best night she could think of since the night her little sister said "big sister" for her first words. She looked at the bracelet on her left wrist, her gloves in her right hand.

That's when she realized that she had started to fall for him…and it scared her.

She was still against the idea of being forced to marry somebody, but she felt like she had gained some, if only a little, insight into his life-like she had truly seen him as more than just somebody she was being forced to marry.

However, she had never even had a crush on a boy, let alone found many of them attractive. She just had never really had an interest in boys since they all only seemed to want her hand for power or because of her looks. So the idea that she was actually falling for someone…it made her uneasy.

'What should I do? How should I act? Should I dress differently? Change my hairstyle?' She pulled her knees to her chest, hiding her face against her knees. The party had ended about ten minutes ago and she had hurried to her room shortly after saying good-bye to Ikuto. She sighed and stood, taking off her tiara and placing it on her desk. Just as she took her hair out of it's bun, she heard somebody knock…on her window?

Amu quickly turned to the window, ready to shout for some guards…but then she saw who was sitting on the tree branch by her window and her eyes widened. "Ikuto?!" She said, shocked, but not too loudly to where she would alert anybody who happened to be walking by her room. She hurried to her window and opened it. "What are you doing here?!"

Ikuto shrugged. "I've been climbing trees since I was little, this was easy, and there were no guards around." He chuckled. "What's the matter? Not happy to see me?"

Amu blushed lightly. "Just…! Ugh, get in here before somebody sees you!" She took a step back so he could get in her room.

Ikuto walked to the end of the thick branch and climbed through her window and into her bedroom. He looked around. "Very pink."

Amu frowned. "Not my choice, my mom wants me to have a "girly" room." She shook her head, getting back to the matter at hand. "What are you doing here?! This isn't appropriate…"

"I wanted to see you again." He stated simply, looking right at her, straight into her eyes.

Amu blinked, surprised. "Ikuto…why…?"

Ikuto shrugged, sitting on her window seat. "Not sure." He smirked. "Maybe I'm in love with you."

Amu blushed. "Don't joke about things like that."

Ikuto looked out the window. "There's guards down there now, guess I'll have to wait until they leave."

"Where does your family think you are?" Amu asked, changing the subject.

Ikuto looked back at her. "I told them I went on ahead to the palace. I'll just sneak in when I get back." He smirked again. "What? You didn't want to see me, too?"

Amu blushed again. "N-No! I was about to get ready for bed!" But she thought to herself, 'Maybe…a little.'

Ikuto chuckled, kicking back against the cushions on the window seat. "I won't stop you."

Amu narrowed her eyes at him. "Get out or I'll call the guards."

Ikuto frowned then. "But I really did want to see you again."

"Couldn't you wait until a more decent hour?" Amu snapped unintentionally.

Ikuto shook his head. "No, because I won't be able to see you for another week. With the war about to start, my father is having me attend meetings left and right."

Amu frowned. "Right…the war…" She had known from Rima's gossip that he might have to fight while his father ran their kingdom, but she had forgotten in the midst of preparing for her ball.

"Are you worried about me?" He asked calmly.

Amu looked at him, then at the ground. "…I don't like war. When that other war happened when I was small, some of the knights who had been very kind to me…well…I never saw them again."

Ikuto stood and walked to her, holding her left hand in his hand. "If I do go to war, I vow to return to you." He brought her hand to his lips, kissing the top of her hand.

Amu blushed, but didn't take her hand back. "Alright." Was all she could manage to say.

Ikuto smiled softly at her. "In a week, I'll come and visit you. I promise."

Amu looked away from him. 'I don't want this marriage, I don't want this marriage…' Her thoughts were interrupted when he spoke.

"I know you don't want this marriage, but I'm determined to show you that I can be a good husband for you." Ikuto said.

Amu looked back at him. "Why? We still barely know each other…!"

He cut her off. "I don't care. Listen, Amu, you're different. You speak your mind, you don't throw yourself all over me…" He thought back to the children they had met. "…and you're very kind. You're special."

Amu looked confused. "Special? How so?"

Ikuto smiled. "You have a pure heart. I can tell you put up a wall to keep me out, so I'm determined to knock it down." He let go of her hand and looked out her window. "The guards are gone. I'll go now." He opened the window.

"W-Wait!" Amu whispered, reaching for him.

Ikuto faced her, confused. "Yes?"

Amu looked at the ground, cheeks red. "…Have a safe journey home."

Ikuto smiled softly at her. "Thank you. Sweet dreams, Amu." And with that, he was gone.

Amu closed the window and continued to get ready for bed. Once in her nightgown, she blew out the candles in her room before getting into bed. It had been a long night, and all she wanted to do was sleep. However, she dreamed of dancing with Ikuto, and she couldn't tell if that made her happy or not.

Review please!


	8. A Gentle Tune

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!

Totally forgot I typed up a lot of chapters for this story that I haven't uploaded yet. Sooo…Enjoy!

Chapter 8

A Gentle Tune

A week later, Amu sat on her window seat, wearing both the necklace and bracelet that Ikuto had given her. She lightly touched the pink bead between the two pearls, lost in thought, when there was a knock at her door.

"Princess? You have a visitor." Rima said in a knowing sing-song voice.

Amu stood immediately, then took a moment to breathe as she fixed her hair and placed her tiara in its spot on her head. She exited her room and looked at Rima's smirking face. "What's that look for?"

"You li-ike him." Rima said.

Amu fought back a blush. "Don't be silly. I'm just happy to be talking to somebody who sees me as a person and not an object."

"So he makes you happy?" Rima pried.

Amu rolled her eyes. "You're awfully nosy today."

Rima shrugged. "Nagihiko is off work today, I have to have something to tell him when he gets back."

It was Amu's turn to smirk. "You two sure seem to spend a lot of time with each other these days."

Rima turned her head away from Amu, hiding her own blush. "He's my friend, of course I like to be around him."

Amu nodded. "Uh-huh, sure."

They continued to bicker, but not meanly, until they reached the parlor where a certain navy-haired man was waiting for them…for her.

"Amu."

Amu stopped talking and laughing with Rima, remembering where she had been walking to and who might be there…and was there. She looked towards the owner of the voice to find him sitting in a chair with a black violin case on his lap.

"Ikuto."

Ikuto stood, placing his violin case on the chair before bowing slightly.

Amu curtsied in response.

"I'll leave you two alone." Rima said before curtsying and stepping out of the room.

Amu stood there awkwardly, not sure what to say. "So…that's your violin in there?" She kicked herself mentally for asking a question with an obvious answer.

Ikuto nodded, but kept his eyes focused on her. "Yes."

Amu then noticed something shiny attached to the handle of his case…a key. "What's that?"

Ikuto glanced back at his case before looking back at her. "It's called the Dumpty Key. It was given to me when I was a child."

Amu continued to stare at the key. "Dumpty Key…" She remembered the object inside her music box in her room. "I have something that looks almost like that…"

Ikuto nodded. "I'd assume you still have it."

Amu looked at him, confused. "You know about the Humpty Lock?"

Ikuto took his violin out of its case. "Yes. You received it on the day of your birth-the same day I received the Dumpty Key. There's a legend about those two artifacts, you know."

Amu looked interested. "Really?"

Ikuto nodded, holding his violin up to his chin. "Yes. But I'll tell you some other time." He began to play before Amu could question him again.

Amu was immediately drawn to him as he played his violin. She took two steps closer, but kept a good distance between them so that he had his space. She sat in the nearest chair, watching him in awe.

He closed his eyes as he played, smiling softly.

'A gentle tune…and yet…somehow…sad.' Amu realized, closing her own eyes as she listened intently to his song.

The song ended after a couple of minutes and she opened her eyes.

Ikuto opened his eyes when she did, his eyes immediately seeking hers. "What did you think?"

Amu smiled softly at him. "That was beautiful." She frowned. "But…why did it sound so sad?"

Ikuto looked shocked, not expecting her to have noticed. "That's…" He shook his head. "I'm sorry, I'd been going through a lot before I met you. I had grown used to playing those kinds of songs."

Amu stood, approaching him. She smiled a little. "I'd like to hear you play a happier tune when you're able to."

Ikuto nodded. "I'll work on that."

They stood there for a moment, just looking at each other, before somebody cleared their throat.

It was Tadase. "Prince Ikuto, remember our visit must be cut short today. We must return home as soon as possible."

Ikuto sighed. "Yes, yes." He looked at Amu, smiling a little at her. "Until we meet again."

Amu nodded. "Yes, until then."

And then they were gone.

Later that night, Amu was called to speak with her parents in the throne room. She stood before her parents…and received news she didn't want to hear.

"War is fast approaching us-the wedding is set to take place in a month. We understand that you are being rushed, but…" King Tsumugu was cut off by a frustrated princess Amu.

"No! I'm not going through with this!" She shouted. "You can't control me for the rest of my life! I still barely know this guy! I WON'T go through with this! You don't have my permission!" Amu then turned…and ran. She lifted her skirt as she ran to the stables before anybody could stop her. She mounted her horse, not riding side saddle, and left through the open barn doors, having her horse break into a gallop. She cried as she held onto the reigns, tears blurring her vision as they headed into the forest.

And with that, she disappeared into the night.

Oooooh….DRAMA! Review please!


	9. Found You

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shugo Chara!

AAAAHHH! SOOOO SORRY! I've been so busy and stressed about things going on in my life that I forgot I had already written this chapter and forgot to post it! GAH! ENJOY!

Chapter 9

Found You

A messenger reached Easter kingdom an hour after the princess had ran away, telling the king and queen that the king and queen of Seiyo were desperately searching for their daughter, wondering if they would help them.

Ikuto, having over-heard this information, wasted no time in running to the stables to head out on his own horse. He heard of all the places that they had checked. The only place left to check that he could think of was the forest between their two kingdoms. And that is where he immediately headed.

He searched and searched. 'Damn it…where is she?!' He wouldn't give up, vowing to search the entire forest if he had to. He suddenly stopped. 'But…why? Why am I trying so hard? I've only known her for a couple of weeks…Is this out of duty? Obligation? Or something more…?'

It was then that he heard the sound of somebody crying. He listened carefully, leading his horse quietly towards the sound of the crying.

And then he found her-her horse grazing the nearby grass, with her sitting on a large rock beside a river. She had her hands over her face, her shoulders shaking as she cried. Her hair was a mess and parts of her dress had been torn. He dismounted his horse and approached her quietly. "…Amu?"

Amu gasped, looking up, moving her hands away from her face. She then quickly looked away from him, returning her hands to her face. "…go away. I don't want to see you."

"Why?"

"Because…! Because…! Ugh, this is stupid! Why?! Why do you make me feel like this?!" She shouted at him.

Ikuto reached her, kneeling beside her. "Make you feel like what, Amu?"

Amu shook her head. "It's not fair! I've only known you for a couple weeks! We were forced to meet! This is all wrong! I didn't want to fall for somebody this…way…" Her words got quieter towards the end of her last sentence.

Ikuto reached up and gently moved her hands away from her face. The little bit of mascara she had been wearing had begun to run and her eyes were red from crying. "Amu, I understand how you feel-because your thoughts are my own."

Amu looked away from him. "I don't want this."

"I know you don't."

"I don't want you."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying!" She snapped.

Ikuto shook his head. "If you truly don't want me, then I will walk away now-I will cancel our engagement and you will never see me again. Push me away and I will respect your wishes." He stood, and began to walk away.

Amu thought back on every meeting they had had until now. Every word, every touch, when he had kissed her forehead…she hadn't realized just how much all of that had meant to her…until now. "Ikuto!" She stood, running towards him…wrapping her arms around him from behind him.

Ikuto, surprised, glanced over his shoulder to see her crying against his back. "Amu…?"

"Please…don't go! You're the first person to see me for who I am, to not judge me, to not order me around…I don't want to lose that! I…I don't want to be alone anymore!" She sobbed, clinging tighter to him.

Ikuto frowned, eyes gentle. "Amu…" He turned around in her arms, holding her against his chest, his chin on top of her head. "You don't have to be alone anymore. I'm here. I'm here." He comforted her, simply holding her like that until she calmed down.

Amu's sobs stopped a couple minutes later, as she leaned against his chest, keeping her arms around him.

Ikuto tilted her chin up, looking into her eyes. He wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead softly. "Amu, I don't want to lose all that either."

Amu looked surprised. "You…don't?"

Ikuto shook his head. "You're always just out of my reach. Just when I think I'm getting closer to you, you pull away. It makes me want to pursue you even more. When I'm not near you, and in a boring meeting, all I can think about is you. Amu, I don't want to stop seeing you."

Amu hugged him tightly, burying her face against his coat.

It was then that Ikuto noticed she was shivering. It was already the beginning of October, so the night air had begun to get cooler. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"You don't have to…Ikuto!" She gasped as he suddenly picked her up bridal-style, carrying her over to the grass beside the river and gently setting her down so that they were sitting next to each other.

He kept an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him so that her head rested against his shoulder. "Why are parts of your dress torn and why is your hair a mess?"

Amu frowned. "I ran into some branches as I rode through here. The branches tore some of my dress and the leaves on the branches messed up my hair."

Ikuto nodded. "We should get back, it might get colder and you need to change."

Amu wrapped her arms around him. "…can we stay here a while longer? I…I yelled at my parents about not wanting to be forced into marriage, about them controlling my life…I said some awful things to them. I need to prepare myself to face them."

Ikuto nodded. "Alright. But we shouldn't stay out too much longer, they're very worried about you."

Amu nodded. "Alright."

They sat in silence for a while, until…

"Amu?" Ikuto looked at her.

Amu looked at him. "Yes?" Her breath caught in her throat when she realized how close his face was to hers.

Ikuto looked at her with intense eyes full of emotion. "I'd very much like to kiss you now."

Amu released the breath she had been holding. "I-Ikuto…" She blushed lightly. "I…I suppose a little kiss would be fine…"

Ikuto leaned a little closer to her. "I don't mean on your forehead." And then he kissed her lips. It was a short, gentle kiss, but filled with his feelings and emotions.

Amu's eyes widened, unable to move as she was frozen on the spot.

He pulled back a little, looking straight into her eyes.

Amu then surprised them both by leaning forward and lightly kissing his lips.

They continued doing this, exchanging short, gentle kisses, until they decided to take a break, pressing their foreheads together. Amu turned away from him after a while and yawned.

"I guess all that crying tired me out." She said sleepily.

Ikuto suddenly laid back on the grass, pulling her down with him and against his chest.

She blushed. "I-Ikuto…!"

"No. No more talking. Just lay here with me. We'll return when you wake up." Ikuto stated simply.

Amu nodded, snuggling against his chest, closing her eyes as she fell asleep in the comfort of his embrace.

Eventually, Ikuto fell asleep as well.

And that was how Tadase and Kukai found them the next morning.

Review please!


	10. Will You?

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!

Chapter 10

Will You…?

"Ahem." Tadase and Kukai cleared their throats, waking up the two young royals.

Amu blushed, making a move to scoot away from Ikuto, but he would have none of that.

Ikuto kept an arm around her, pulling her close to him. "She was very tired, I apologize for falling asleep, as well."

Tadase nodded. "Well, now that you two have worried both families, shall we return?"

Ikuto and Amu nodded, returning to their horses that had faithfully been waiting for them all night. As they rode back to the kingdom of Seiyo, Tadase talked with Ikuto.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody about the state you were in." The young blonde said.

Kukai overheard and nodded. "I won't either."

Ikuto and Amu nodded, thankful for their friends and their understanding.

When they reached Seiyo's palace, they put their horses in the stables before heading to the throne room where her mother and father were pacing back and forth worriedly. When they heard the doors open and saw their daughter, they ran to her, both crying.

"Amu-chan! We're so sorry!" Her mother cried, hugging her daughter.

Amu hugged her mother back. "No, mother I'm sorry."

Tsumugu placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "We'll give you more freedom. You're free to go into town as you please." He frowned. "I can't change my mind on the marriage, though…"

Amu shook her head. "No, it's alright. We…" She looked back at Ikuto and then back at her parents, smiling a little. "We worked it out."

Her parents smiled, relieved to here that. "Good."

The king looked at Ikuto with a grateful expression. "Thank you for finding my daughter."

Ikuto nodded, bowing slightly. "I must return to my own kingdom, I hear my parents were concerned about me, as well."

Amu frowned at him. "You're leaving? Already?"

Ikuto nodded. He suddenly had an idea. "Unless…you'd like to come with me?"

Amu looked to her parents for their permission.

They both nodded, smiling.

"But first you must change. What on earth happened to your dress and hair?" Her mother asked, just now full realizing Amu's appearance.

Amu looked at her torn dress. "Oh, I, uh, rode into the forest and my dress got caught on branches and leaves messed up my hair." She looked at Ikuto. "Could you wait for me, please?"

Ikuto smiled softly. "Of course."

Amu smiled and ran to her room while Ikuto walked back to the stables.

Amu changed into a black and red dress, lightly touching the necklace he had given her that she had worn even last night, along with the bracelet he had given her. She changed her shoes to red ballet flats. She brushed her hair and placed her tiara on her head that she hadn't worn the previous night. She checked her appearance in the mirror and nodded before hurrying to the stables, where Ikuto was waiting for her.

He stopped talking to Tadase, staring at her.

Amu blushed when she noticed him staring. "Is this…ok?"

Ikuto walked up to her and held her hand, kissing the top of it. "You look beautiful. As always."

Amu blushed more. "Ikuto…"

Ikuto led her to her horse. "We'll talk more when we reach Easter."

Amu nodded.

After the hour-long horseback ride of silence, they reached the stables of Easter's palace. Once the horses were in their stables, Ikuto offered his arm to Amu, which she accepted, and he led her into the palace. Once they reached the throne room, Ikuto bowed slightly and Amu curtsied in front of his parents.

"We were so worried about you two." Souko said, with a relieved expression her face.

"May we ask where you two were? And why you ran away, princess Amu?" Aruto asked, but out of curiosity and not anger.

Amu looked at her feet. "I had an argument with my parents…I was being selfish." She smiled up at them. "But it's all ok now. Prince Ikuto found me and brought me back."

Aruto smiled at his son. "Very good." He smiled at Amu. "Now then, why the sudden visit, princess Amu? Is everything alright?"

Amu nodded. "I, uh…"

"I invited her here. I wanted to show her more of the palace." Ikuto said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Aruto nodded. "Alright. There are no meetings today, so that's no problem."

"Have fun, you two." Souko smiled.

Ikuto and Amu nodded before Ikuto led her out of the throne room. He began to give her a tour of the castle, ending with the gardens.

Ikuto began to lead her through the hedge maze, holding her hand. Finally, they reached the center, where a large water fountain was located in the middle of the maze.

That was where Ikuto got down on one knee in front of her.

Her eyes widened. "I-Ikuto…?"

He held her hands in his, kissing the tops of her hands. "Amu…I know you don't want this. And I know I have no right to tell you that I love you after only you for a couple of weeks…" He looked up at her. "…however, that is the case. I love you, Amu. I want to know if you love me, too."

Amu was silent for a moment, staring at her hands in his hands. Did she? Did she truly love him? "You…are very blunt sometimes…but you are honest. You tease me…but you held me close as we danced. All my life, I've wanted another person's love." Tears began to fill her eyes. "To think that I would find it in you, somebody I haven't known for a long time…" A tear fell down her cheek. "…when did I find myself falling hopelessly in love with you?"

Ikuto kissed her palms before looking back up at her. "Amu, I don't ask you this out of duty or obligation, but from the heart." His eyes were filled with honesty and sincerity. "Will you marry me?"

Amu felt another tear fall down her cheek. A smile slowly made it's way onto her face as she nodded. "Yes…" She suddenly tackled him to the ground. "Yes!"

Ikuto held her as she cried happy tears, kissing her cheeks, her forehead, her nose, and finally, her lips. He pulled back after a short while and wiped away her tears. He chuckled when he realized what position they were in, with he laying on the stone path and her on top of him. "Well, well, Amu's a bit adventurous, eh?"

Amu blushed, making a move to sit up, but she was stopped when he pulled her back down on top of him. "I-Ikuto!"

Ikuto kissed her nose. "I like…no…I love having you in my arms."

Amu blushed more. "Th-This is inappropriate, even as your fiancé…"

Ikuto smirked. "Inappropriate? My, my, Amu, where are your thoughts at-Ow! Why'd you hit me?" He rubbed the spot on his head that she had hit.

Amu sat up, but was still sitting on him, crossing her arms over her chest. "Hmph. There you go, teasing me again."

Ikuto chuckled. "My bad, my bad." He sat up, pulling her into his lap, causing her to blush again. "Let's stay here a bit longer. I just want to block out the world and be with you right now."

Amu smiled a little at him. "Alright."

Ikuto kissed her forehead. "I'll give you your ring later, it's in my room. I didn't want to take you there and make you feel uncomfortable."

Amu nodded. "Thank you for thinking of me."

They stayed there for a while, content to be in each other's arms, talking about random things until they decided to head back, hand-in-hand, prepared to face the future, their future-together.

Review please!


End file.
